Trapped in a Cave
by minichurros123
Summary: The Titans are out on a mission when Raven and Robin get trapped in a cave. Will they get to know each other more? Will feelings be exposed? Read to find out! There will be a tiny bit of BBXTerra if you squint.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own anything.

Ch1: The explosion

Third Person's P.O.V.

The Titans had gotten word that strange activity was going on down in three of Jump City's mines.

"Ok, team, we'll go into pairs. Terra and Beast Boy, Cyborg and Starfire, and Raven and I. There will be no signal for our regular communicators, so Cy and I designed these," Robin said and he held out six circular devices with a 'T' on them. They looked like the regular communicators, but bigger and were completely black and the 'T' was red," These communicators are for underground use only. If you do use them above ground, they will cause an explosion to all of them. The explosion will be small, but can still burn you and if you're by the entrance to the mine, it will cave in, causing you to be trapped. I'm also giving theses to you guys. These candles will last for a couple hours each."

They headed out. The mines were on separate sides of Jump, so they'd be a little ways away from each other.

Terra's P.O.V.

Beast Boy and I were heading to the mine we were assigned to, me on a rock, and Beast Boy as a bird. We got there and headed into the mine.

"So, what do you think is causing the strange activity?" Beast Boy asked and I shrugged.

"What villains do you have that deal with rocks or would use a mine shaft?" I asked the green boy.

"We have Cinderblock, but that's the only one that I can think of that would be messing with rocks," Beast Boy said, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"It's okay," I said, putting my hand on his shoulder, making us both blush and me pull my hand away.

I lit our candle, once it got too dark, and would move it around often to see if there was anything on the walls. Everything was quiet, pretty much the rest of the way, and then Beast Boy shrieked, making me jump.

"What is it Beast Boy?" I asked.

"I stepped in something," Beast Boy said.

We froze when he heard a bunch of shrieking sounds and flaps of tiny wings. I held out the candle and we saw a flock of bats coming towards us. We screamed and began running out of the cave. When we got out of the cave, we fell to the ground on our stomachs, Beast Boy's comm. falling out of his pocket and opening, activating it.

"Beast Boy? You aren't supposed to be calling me! They'll explode!" Robin yelled through the comm. and he yelled something then the screen went fuzzy.

The comm. exploded and we were blown back a bit. Our eyes widened as we stared at the circle of charred ground and the bits of machine surrounding it and in it. I grabbed my original comm. and yelled into it,

"Cyborg! Starfire! Something happened to Robin and Raven!"

"What happened?" Cy asked, worry clear on his face.

"Beast Boy and I ran out of the cave because of a flock of bats, and when we hit the ground, BB's underground comm. fell out and opened and it called Robin. Before his exploded, he yelled something and the screen went fuzzy," I said all in one breath.

"Head to Rob and Rae's mine, we'll meet you there," Cy said and hung up.

"C'mon," BB said and we left.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I don't own anything.

Ch2: Caved in

Robin's P.O.V.

Raven and I had just gotten to our assigned cave and were right in the entry way, when my underground comm. went off. I quickly took it out and saw it was Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy? You aren't supposed to be calling me! They'll explode!" I yelled and it exploded, causing rocks to start falling towards me and Raven," Look out!"

I pushed Raven away and let the rocks fall on me, covering my head with my arms. I felt immense pain, and then, blacked out.

Raven's P.O.V.

I fell to the ground on my stomach a couple feet away from the avalanche. The rocks stopped a couple seconds later, but it only took a second for me to get up hurriedly, thoughts about what could've happened to Robin on my mind. I took out the candle, lighting it. I saw one green gloved hand sticking out of the pile and quickly ran to it, beginning to dig. When I got rid of the rocks all the way down to his hips, I dragged him out, and brought him to a slanted rock he could lean against. I noticed he was knocked out, put the candle against the rock, and put my hands to his temples, reaching out for his mind to wake him. The scene around me changed to a circus, the bleachers full. Two adult acrobats were performing while a teenage boy, who seemed very familiar, waited on one of the trapeze towers. He had black spiked hair and deep blue eyes that started purple in the middle. I didn't know where I was, or what was even going on, but it seemed familiar. Then, when the mother was right in front of the boy, the ropes snapped, and they started plummeting to the ground.

"No!" the boy shouted and I realized where I had seen this.

This was one of Robin's memories, his worst nightmare actually and that was Robin. I flew up to Robin on the tower and landed on my knees in front of him, grabbing him by the shoulders.

"Robin, it's me. You have to wake up, it's all a memory," I said and he looked up at me, and his face broke my heart.

"Raven?" Robin asked, trying to hold back tears.

"Yes, it's me. But, listen, you have to wake up. You may go into a coma if you don't," I said.

"How?" he asked, sniffling.

"Think of where we are now," I said and he nodded closing his eyes.

The scene changed and we were back in the cave, Robin's face covered in tear tracks and a bruise on his left cheek. He was clutching his side and had begun crying again, grief and pain radiating off of him. I brought him into a gentle hug, not really thinking about it. He froze when my arms were around him, but then relaxed. Five minutes later, he stopped crying and leaned back into the rock.

"Thanks," he said, still gripping his sides.

"You're welcome. Let me check for what injuries you have," I said, moving down to his feet," Where do you feel pain?"

"My right ankle, left calf, ribs, both wrists, right shoulder, and my left cheek," Robin said.

The main things covering Robin's body, that I could see, were small bruises and scratches. I took off his right boot; surprisingly it didn't smell that bad, and noticed his ankle was starting to swell. I took off the sock and let my hands hover over his ankle. They started to glow a light blue color and the swelling went down and it was healed. I put the sock back on and moved over to his other shoe, taking it off. I saw a hole in his tights with a rock sticking out of it and blood slowly oozing out. I began rolling up the tights until I got past the bump. A sharp piece of rock had lodged its way into his leg.

"Do you have any alcohol pads and gauze?" I asked.

"Five pockets to the left," Robin said, wincing.

I dug through said pocket and found a small first aid kit. I opened it to find some small tweezers, two rolls of gauze, a small jar of burn ointment, five alcohol pads, five gauze pads, and a roll of gauze tape. I pulled out the tweezers.

"Be prepared, this is going to hurt," I said and he nodded.

I grabbed the rock, with the tweezers, and pulled it out. He gasped as I pulled out the end of the one inch sharp rock. Blood gushed out and I quickly grabbed an alcohol pad. I gently set it down on the wound and he gasped again. I put a little more pressure and he gasped, again, clenching his fists even more and closing his eyes tightly. I grabbed one of his hands in mine, giving it a reassuring squeeze, him squeezing it hard. I finished cleaning it up and wrapped it in gauze, then I moved to his wrist. It was very swollen and had a purple tint to it. I looked around the cave, with the candle, and found two pieces of some old wood. I had Robin hold the two pieces of wood in place, while I rolled the gauze around it, and taped it. His hand had a third degree burn covering it and his wrist. I grabbed the burn ointment, rubbed it on, wrapped his burn in gauze, and taped it.

"Let me take off your shirt so I can check your ribs," I said and he nodded, slowly moving his hands up.

I grabbed the bottom of the shirt and slowly removed it, revealing his pale skin, but very nice six pack.

Don't think those thoughts Raven, I thought to myself, placing the shirt off to the side.

I ran my fingers over his ribs to feel which ones were broken. Goosebumps appeared on his skin at my first touch, but I mostly concentrated on his injuries. I placed my hands above the broken ribs and healed them, then I moved on to his shoulder. There was a long scratch that went all the way across his shoulder blade and had little bits of rocks and dirt in it. This was really going to hurt when I had to clean it. I grabbed the small tweezers and began pulling off rocks, setting them on the floor. That took about twenty minutes and then I got a couple pads.

"This is going to sting," I said and he nodded, gripping the rock tightly.

I placed the first alcohol pad on the wound and he gripped the rock even harder, making tiny cracks. I gently rubbed away the dirt and used the second to clean the area around it. I put two gauze pads on it, taping them on. I placed everything back into the first aid kit, put that aside, and sat down exhausted.

"You okay?" he asked and I nodded.

"Just tired, healing four bones and a sprained ankle takes a lot of energy," I said," Now I have to see if you have a concussion. Do you have a flashlight?"

"The pocket to the left that the first aid kit was in," Robin said.

I took his utility belt and found the flashlight.

"Take off your mask."

"What?"

"I said take off your mask. Nobody can see us, so nobody will know. I already know because of your memory earlier."

Robin sighed and peeled off the domino mask.

They're even prettier in person, I thought, No, Raven, remember your objective.

I shined the flashlight into his eyes that started purple around the pupil, but faded to a deep blue, and sighed in relief when his pupils shrank.

"You don't have a concussion," I said and he sighed in relief too.

"What should we do now?" Robin asked, trying to put his mask back on, but failing.

I reached over, moving his hands, and put the mask on correctly. We noticed how close our bodies were and we blushed, me pulling away.

"I should try moving the rocks," I said, getting up, but was stopped by Robin, who had grabbed onto my hand.

"Don't. You're too weak to try and move them, you might drop them on yourself or just make more fall," Robin let go of my hand, me secretly wanting him to hold on to it, but I don't know why," You should get some rest."

"You need to get some rest too Boy Blunder," I said," I'll go get some wood for a fire; it's still hard to see with just that candle."

"I'll come too," Robin said.

"No. you are staying in that spot," I snapped.

"Raven, we all know I would never stay in one spot when injured if I could be up walking around," he said and I sighed.

"Fine, but you're carrying the candle, nothing else," I said, helping him up and handing him the candle.

We began walking and looking for wood and I began thinking of the earlier events between us: me hugging him, holding his hand, those thoughts, me wishing he wouldn't have let go of my hand. Why did I get that feeling? What was this feeling? I only feel this way around Robin and I started feeling this way after the whole Trigon incident. Maybe if I meditate and visit my emotions I can figure it out. A couple minutes later, we had found about ten pieces of wood and couldn't find anymore, so we headed back. I put three pieces of the wood in a neat pile, placed the other seven behind the slanted rocks, and Robin lit the three.

"What should we do now?" I asked Robin, who took a seat on the opposite side of me, that 'thinking look' on his face.

"We can tell each other about ourselves, how your powers work, you know, that thing you and Star did when we boys were trapped in the puppets," Robin said and my eyes widened a bit, surprised Robin was actually opening up a bit, to me.

"Sure, I'll go first," I said," My mother, Arella, was chosen to be the bride of Trigon, but he abandoned her and she was taken in by the disciples of Temple Azarath. After that, I was born, Raven Roth, but Juris, a magistrate of Azarath, feared that I would bring evil among them, so he tried to cast me into Limbo. He was destroyed and Azar, the spiritual leader of the temple took me under her wing, becoming my tutor. She instructed me in the truth of parentage, and in pacifism, meditation, and the submergence of my emotions to resist Trigon's influence, while perfecting my powers of teleportation, astral projection, and empathic healing. Later, after Azar's death, I was plagued by prophetic dreams of Trigon, and, defying my teachers, I confronted my father in Limbo at his bidding. Trigon spared me and my mother after satisfying himself that upon his return when I reached adulthood, he could seduce me into becoming his ally. When I turned fourteen, I sensed Trigon's power returning and fled to Earth where I met you and the others."

I finished and looked at Robin, the whites of his domino mask wide, and some sadness radiating him.

"Wow, I never knew you had a childhood like that. Guess I better begin," Robin took in a deep breathe," My real name is Richard John Grayson, but everybody calls me Dick. My mom and dad were John and Mary Grayson, and we were known across the globe as The Flying Graysons, the daring performers who performed without a net. One day, when I was nine years old, we went to go practice for a one of our most important shows in Gotham, Tony Zucco and his three brothers came and threatened Jack Haly, the circus owner, for 'protection money'. I called Batman while my mom and I watched my dad and Haly take on the guys. Batman came and took down one of the brothers while Zucco and his two other brothers got away. Zucco went in with the stage crew and took off the bolts to the trapeze wires, nobody noticing. When we were performing that night, right when my mom was about to grab my wrists, the wires came off and they fell, right in front of me. Bruce Wayne took me in after the accident, for his parents had been shot in front of him at age nine and he truly understood what I was going through, not like the others who said they understood, but were lying. That night, I had a nightmare and went to one of the closest empty rooms I could find, one of Bruce's old waiting rooms. Alfred, our butler and old friend, came in and didn't notice me in the big chair. He walked over to the old grandfather clock in the corner, opened it, and pulled on a small pendulum inside. The clock moved aside to reveal an elevator and he stepped inside, the elevator going down. After five minutes, I went over, opened it, pulled on the small pendulum, and stepped into the elevator, me being curious and all. It brought me to a giant dark cave and it looked cool. I tuck to the shadows so nobody would find me, but I was found by Batman. I was scared, but I also felt safe around him for some reason. He pulled off his cowl to reveal Bruce and I was completely shocked. I found out he was going after Zucco and I told him I wanted in, but he said it was too dangerous. When he left, I got onto the Batcomputer and found where Batman had found Zucco. I put on my old circus uniform, added a belt, cape, and a mask, and left on a spare motorcycle I found down there. When I got there, I stuck to the rafters and began looking around and found Batman tied to a throwing knife board with Zucco throwing knives at him in the big top. When I got there, Zucco threw a knife at Batman's face, but I deflected it with a sand bag. I fought off Zucco long enough for Batman to free himself and he got turned in along with his two brothers. Batman saw I had what it took to be a hero, I just needed a bit of training, and I swore on the hero code, becoming Robin," Robin finished off.

"Why the name Robin?" I asked," And why did you leave?"

"It's what my mother saw me as up on the trapeze," Robin said, drawing things in the dirt with his fingers," her little Robin."

I don't know what came over me, but I got up, sat next to Robin, and hugged him. He wrapped one of his arms around my waist. I noticed it was starting to get hard to breath.

"The air's running out," Robin said.

We had spent a couple hours talking about our past and he still didn't answer my second question. The fire had grown smaller and the candle looked to have thirty minutes left before it died.

"How much air do we have left?" I asked.

"About thirty minutes, same time as the candle," Robin said.

"I hope they get here soon," I said and tried to hide a small yawn.

"Get some sleep, I'll stay up in case they get here," Robin said, rewrapping his arm around my waist.

I leaned my head on his shoulder and let sleep take over me.

Robin's P.O.V.

I didn't know this feeling that was inside of me, this one that I got when I was around Raven. I was able to mask it, so Raven couldn't tell, yet I haven't been able to figure out what it is. I was trained by The World's Greatest Detective for crying out loud! I didn't know why I had trusted her to see my eyes (which is a super rare privilege with a Bat), why I had grabbed her hand instead of her wrist. Hugh, this is so confusing! Maybe I should just to talk to Wally or Roy about this, seeing as they probably knew more about this than I did. I turned my head about five degrees to see the sleeping dark sorceress's head on my shoulder. It was starting to get really hard to breathe in here. Raven had started to stir and opened those beautiful amethyst eyes.

Why do I keep having these thoughts? I thought.

"Hey sleepyhead, how are you feeling?" I asked.

"Better than earlier, but still a bit tired," Raven replied, sitting up," It's starting to get really hard to breathe."

"I know. It looks like we have about five minutes of air left," I said, pointing to the fire, which had died about seven minutes ago.

"Let's hope they get here soon," Raven said.

"They will," I said.

A couple minutes passed, and Raven and I could barely sit up. Another minute passed and we were leaning on the rock, the candle about to go out any second, and me thinking of what this feeling was. Then, it hit me, it was love. I wondered if she felt the same way and decided to tell her.

"Raven, ever since the Trigon incident, I've been getting this weird feeling whenever I was around you, yet, I couldn't figure out what it was, but now I know. I love you Raven, and I wanted to tell you before we, well, you know," I said.

Raven looked at me with surprise, but it quickly changed to happiness and she brought me into a kiss, her arms going around my neck and my arms around her waist. Now, this wasn't one of those short and sweet kisses, but long and full of passion. Then, the candle blew out and we laid on the floor, side by side, and I passed out right when a bright light filled the cave.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I don't own anything.

Trapped in a Cave Ch3: Waking

Raven's P.O.V.

I woke to bright lights. I squinted my eyes and raised my hand to block the light, sitting up. I looked over at the bed to my left and found an unconscious Robin. He had a wrist brace on in place of the wooden sticks, and all his bandages were replaced with new ones. He started doing a small thrashes and I quickly rushed over to his bedside, putting my hands on his temples. The scene changed, but it wasn't the circus, it was in Slade's old hide out. Robin and the Titans were facing Slade, who was holding me by my neck, suffocating me.

"Let her go Slade," Robin growled out, baring his teeth like a snarling dog.

"I've seen how precious she is to you Robin, so I have a deal. You become my apprentices and the Titans don't interfere, I will not harm her," Slade said.

"I'll work for you, just, please, let her go," Robin pleased, not even thinking about it.

"Robin!" I yelled out and ran out from where I was hiding.

"Raven? But I thought you were in Slade's clutches," Robin ran over to me and brought me into a hug.

"It's just another nightmare," I said.

The scene changed back to the infirmary and I brought Robin into a hug to reassure him that I was here. He wrapped his arms around my waist. We heard Cyborg coming down the hall and quickly released each other right when the door opened.

"Thank God you guys are awake," Cyborg said.

"How long were we out?" Robin asked before I could.

"About twelve hours," Cyborg said and my eyes widened.

Twelve hours? I thought to myself.

"You two were also mumbling for each other in your sleep. Don't worry, I'm the only one that knows," Cyborg said and Robin and I blushed, one of the lights in the hallway exploding.

"They are awake!" Starfire flew into the room and brought Robin and I into a hug.

"Star… can't breathe," Robin said and the alien girl let go of us and blushed.

"Sorry, I have forgotten that others besides Tamaraneans cannot stand our hugs," Starfire said, rubbing the back of her neck.

"It's okay Starfire," I said and her smile returned.

"You guys are awake!" Beast boy and Terra exclaimed at the same time, rushing into the room.

"Yes, Beast Boy, we are," I said.

"What should we do now?" Terra asked.

"How 'bout some of my special waffles?" Cyborg asked and everybody agreed.

We all left the infirmary. Everybody was going to the main room, except for Robin, who was going in the opposite direction.

"Where are you going?" I asked in a whisper so the others wouldn't notice we had stopped.

"Gym," Robin whispered back.

"I may as well go with you to make sure you don't over exert yourself," I whispered and we snuck away from the noisy group heading to the main room.

We walked past the gym Robin usually worked out in and I became confused.

"We're going to a special gym that nobody knows about besides me," Robin said.

We got into the elevator at the end of the hall and he moved a panel to reveal a hidden number '6' button. He pressed it and the elevator started going down. The elevator opened up to a big gym full of acrobatic equipment.

"Is this where you disappear to all the time?" I asked.

"Yeah, and it also helps relieve big bunches of stress," Robin said.

"But you can't do any of this stuff because of your wrist," I said.

"I can do some," Robin said walking over to a balance beam.

He backed a few feet away from the edge and then began running. He jumped on and did somersaults all the way across, a one handed cart wheel at the end, and landed on his feet at the other end.

"Okay, you can do one thing. Let me heal your wrist so I can see you do more," I said.

I took off the brace, set it on one of the benches, and began healing it. When it was done, Robin grabbed something that looked a lot like gauze, except thicker, and wrapped it around his wrist and half way up his hand, stopping at the space between his thumb and pointer finger.

"What is that?" I asked as he took off his cape and set it down next to the brace.

"Acrobatic tape. It's used to prevent injuries with the acrobats' wrists when they're up on the trapeze," Robin explained, taking off his shoes.

He put on what people dubbed as 'pixie boots' and took off his mask, then, he headed to the trapeze. He climbed up the ladder to the top of the trapeze tower and grabbed the swing that waited on a hook behind him. He swung out and did all these flips and twists, that it was very beautiful. He then did the famous Flying Grayson's star move, the quadruple flip, only he added one more, making it a quintuple flip. He landed on the trapeze tower and began climbing down the ladder. I walked over to congratulate him and was surprised that his face wasn't red and that he wasn't breathing hard.

"That was amazing," I said," And how were you able to do that quintuple flip?"

"Thanks, I've been doing a lot of practice on it. Took me over a year to be able to do it and master it," Dick said, walking over to the bench to grab a water bottle," We better head back now, everybody's probably wondering where we are."

"Yeah. Oh wait! You didn't answer my last question back at the cave," I said.

"Why I left Gotham?" he asked and I nodded.

"I think it would be just easier to show you the memory."

"Okay," I said and put my hands on his temples.

The scene changed around us and we were in a warehouse in the middle of a fight between Batman and Robin vs. The Joker and his goons. The two crime fighters were currently fighting off goons and Batman had his back to Joker, who pulled out a pistol. Robin had just finished off his goons and went to help Batman when he saw the gun, pointing at his mentor.

"Batman, look out!" Robin yelled and got right in front of Batman when the gun was shot.

All I could feel was Robin's pain at this moment and everything go hazy.

"Robin!" Batman shouted, but it seemed quieter, and it felt like I was being picked up.

I was placed somewhere, but I couldn't tell where, and somebody pushing where the pain was radiating from. Then I was picked up again and the place we were at smelled like a doctor's office.

"Dr. Leslie!" Batman shouted and I barely heard the sound of another person running.

"O my," a woman's voice, who I was guessing was Dr. Leslie, said," Hurry, bring him back here."

I was set down again and caught a glimpse of Batman and of Dr. Leslie, who looked to be in her early sixties. I felt an I.V. being put into my arm and then everything going black. I woke up again in a white hospital bed with a sleeping Bruce Wayne, who took his cowl off. I was moving and Bruce woke with a start.

"Dick!" Bruce exclaimed and brought me into a hug and a pain shot through my chest, making me gasp.

Bruce let go immediately and looked at me with worried eyes.

The memory stopped there and we were back in the gym.

"That's the thing that led up to why I left," Robin said," I just didn't want you to have to sit through the weeks of having to see me get better."

I put my hands on his temples and the scene changed to back in the Batcave by the Batmobile, the Dark Knight in his costume and Dick in civvies.

"Dick, we need to talk," Batman said.

"About what?" Dick asked.

"You can't be Robin anymore," Batman bluntly said.

"What!? Why!?" Dick asked, looking angry and a little sad.

"It's too dangerous. You nearly died just a month and a half ago," Batman said.

"I know, but you would've died if I hadn't! And look, I'm totally fine!" Dick yelled, doing a handstand to prove his point.

"You still can't be Robin," Batman said in a stern tone that said, 'this conversation is now over', right when Alfred, Wally, Roy, and a black Great Dane came into the Batcave.

"What about him not being able to be Robin?" Wally asked.

"Bruce is kicking me off the hero business," Dick said.

"What!" everybody exclaimed, even Alfred.

"It's too dangerous," Batman said.

"I'm going to my room," Dick said and stomped up the stairs.

Later that night, Dick snuck down to the Batcave and ran into the dog from earlier.

"I'm sorry Ace, but I have to leave. It's the only way I'll be able to still be Robin," Dick said, scratched the dog's head, hopped onto his motorcycle with a bag full of uniforms and gadgets, and left.

We were back in the gym.

"So that's why," I said.

"Yeah, I haven't spoken to him since or any of the other Leaguers, not even Diana," Dick said and put his mask on," Let's get going."

"Who's Diana?" I asked.

"Wonder Woman. She's like a second mom to me," Robin said and I nodded.

We headed up to the main room and when we walked in, everybody froze.

"So, where have you two been for the past hour?" Cyborg asked with a smirk and we both glared at him, making him cower a bit.

Most of it was probably from Robin's glare.

"We were having a private conversation," I said, neither of our glares lessening.

"More like a make-out session," Cyborg whispered low enough so the others except me and Robin couldn't hear.

"Do I need to call Bumblebee and make you two have a chat again Cy?" Robin said with a smirk and Cyborg froze, eyes widening a bit.

"No," Cyborg replied and we both smirked in triumph.

"Excuse me friends, I have heard of a game called 'Would You Rather' and wondered if you would like to play?" Starfire asked and dread came over me and I could feel it leaking through the link from Robin.

"Sure Star, we'll all play," Cyborg said and all of us except Starfire glared mini glares at Cyborg.

"Oh joy! Let us all sit in the circle while I get some popcorn," Starfire cheered.

She flew off to the kitchen while we sat in a circle in front of the couch.

"I didn't want to hurt Star's feelin's and I know you don't want to either," Cyborg said and I knew it was true.

Starfire came back with the bowl of popcorn and placed it in the middle of the circle, then sat down in between Cyborg and Beast Boy.

"Let us begin," Star said.

**A/N: Okay people, I need ideas for their would you rather questions. Please give me some ideas and/or review or this story will probably turn out crappy, not on purpose though. So ****Please****?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Author's Note:**

**Ok people, I need some question ideas for the Would You Rather game and I am completely clueless so please help! Also, sorry for not posting in a while but I've been busy and I'm on Fall Break right now but for days of my fall break I spent at Disneyland and when I go to Disneyland with my family, it's continuous go, go, go, so I don't have time to type so I only have tomorrow to right a new chapter for this story before going back to my busy schedule. So Please, Please, Pleeeaaaassssseeee Help! If I don't get question ideas, this will take a while to update.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry this took so long guys and gals! I had a decades project for the 80's and I got the worst partners who dump all the work on me. It's called part-ners for a reason.**

Chapter 5: The Dangerous Game of Would You Rather?

Robin's P.O.V.

"I shall start since I suggested the game. Terra, would you rather have a cat or a dog?" Starfire asked the blonde.

"I think I'd rather have a dog."

Beast Boy transformed into a cute puppy and bounded around a bit around Terra, making the girl laugh. Then he went back to his spot and transformed to a human.

"Alright, BB, would you rather never use the internet again or never watch TV again?"

The challenging's eyes widened. He used the internet to play video games but TV to watch his favorite shows.

"I think the internet 'cause there are other games not on the internet. Alright Raven, would you rather lick someone else's armpit or have someone else lick your armpit? And whichever one you pick you have to do. If you pick someone else to lick your armpit, I choose who has too."

"I'd have somebody else lick my armpit because I don't know how much that person sweats. Who's going to end up doing it?"

"Robin."

Oh crap. Well this is gonna be awkward.

Raven began unbuttoning the sleeve to her leotard and then dropped it to the ground. We were sitting right next to each other so all I had to do was lean over a bit. Just do it Grayson, just a tiny lick. I'll probably be slapped for this. I did a quick tiny lick and it tasted like raspberries. We both shuddered and Raven used the sleeve to wipe her armpit, and then dropped it back down.

"Robin, would you rather eat a bar of soap or drink a bottle of dishwashing liquid? Whichever one you pick you have to do."

"Is this payback for licking your armpit?"

"Yes."

"I'd eat the bar of soap."

Raven used her powers to bring a box with a soap bar in it and handed it to me.

"Good luck Boy Blunder."

"It's Boy Wonder," I opened the box and took out the bar.

It was white and smelled nice but I knew it tasted horrible. Back at the Manor, Alfred would wash out mine, Bruce's, Wally's, and Roy's mouths with soap bars if we cursed so I was kinda used to the taste. I took a bite of the soap and grimaced. I saw Raven smirk and knew I was going to get payback later. I finished off the soap bar and continued to grimace.

"Your face will freeze like that," Raven said.

I gave her a small glare and began to think for my revenge.

"So Raven, would you rather eat a stick of butter or snort a tablespoon of salt? And whichever you pick you gotta do," I said and her smirk faded.

"I would snort a tablespoon of salt."

I got up and went to the kitchen and grabbed the salt and a tablespoon. After pouring the salt into the spoon, I brought it back and handed it to Raven. She quickly snorted it and then quickly blew it out on the floor. Her eyes watered.

"That burns."

"Well, it is salt."

"Just shut it Boy Blunder."

"Like I said before, it's Boy Wonder."

"Anyways, Cyborg, would you rather eat a stick of margarine or five tablespoons of hot pepper sauce? And the one you choose you have to do."

"I would do the five tablespoons of hot pepper sauce."

Raven used her powers to bring the tablespoon and the hottest pepper sauce they had. It was a five chili pepper sauce, the ones they used in the most popular spiciest chilies around the world. Cyborg opened the glass bottle and poured the first tablespoon. The first two weren't bad, on the third he was sweating, fourth he had tears in his eyes, and then he screamed on the last one. Raven put away the stuff while Cyborg sprinted to the kitchen for a glass of milk. After chugging it down, he felt better.

"Green bean, would you rather be 4'5" or 7'7"?"

"Why are you asking me this question?" Beast Boy asked," Don't even think of calling me short. I think I would choose the 7'7". Alright Star, would you rather kiss someone on the lips or kiss the person closest to you? Whichever you pick you have to do."

Starfire began thinking and then looked at me since I was the closest to her. Oh crap again.

"I think I would kiss the person closest to me."

I felt a **lot **of anger coming from Raven through the link as Star leaned in. when her lips touched mine, she immediately tried poking her tongue in. I gently pushed her away. She looked sad at this, but then she turned towards Raven.

"Oh Friend Raven, would you rather kiss a banana slug or Robin? And the one you choose you have to do."

I looked at Raven and saw her eyes wide. Sure, we had kissed before but we were alone in a cave, not in front of our friends.

"I'd kiss Robin."

I was surprised to hear that. I thought Raven would choose the banana slug.

"But we are going to another room. You didn't say we had to do it out here in front of you guys

Yes! No teasing since they won't see it.

"But…"

"No buts Star. She's right," Cy said and I nodded at him in thanks.

Raven and I headed out of the main room and up to the roof. There was a full moon so we didn't need to turn on the lights on the edges of the roof. We stood at the edge and stared out over the city. I turned and stared at Raven. The moon reflected perfectly off her hair and the stars could be seen in her beautiful amethyst eyes.

"Isn't it beautiful out?" Raven asked.

"Yeah, she is."

"What?"

I blushed when I realized what I just said.

"Yeah, it is beautiful. So are you gonna do what Star said?"

The silence between us became awkward.

"Only if you-"

I stopped her short by kissing her. I was about to pull away but she responded by kissing me back. I placed my hands on her hips and she put her hands behind my neck. I felt rain begin to fall, but we didn't go inside. Raven began to run her fingers through my hair since there was no more hair gel in it. When we stopped, we were both out of breathe and soaked to the bone.

"Wanna continue this after changing?" I asked and she nodded," I'll meet you in your room after everybody's asleep."

"K."

We walked back inside holding hands and departed to our rooms. After I changed into a black t-shirt and some grey sweats, I checked all the cameras to see everybody asleep except for Cyborg but he was in his room on his computer shutting everything down. I closed my laptop and snuck off to Raven's room. I was about to knock but the door opened, revealing Raven in a black tank top and dark blue sweats. I stepped inside and the room became dark except for the lamp by her bed. I wrapped my arms around her waist and she gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Everybody asleep?" Raven asked and I nodded.

I picked her up bridal style and she gave a yelp and glared at me. I gently tossed her on the bed and climbed in next to her, wrapping her in my arms. She laid on my chest as I pulled the covers over us.

"Your heartbeat's nice," she says and begins tapping to it.

The tapping stops and I see my dark angel asleep with a small smile on her face. That would be another nickname besides Rae; my dark angel.

**Cyborg's P.O.V.**

I had just watched the cameras from the roof and smiled. I switched it to the ones in Raven's room and saw them fast asleep in each other's arms. They were perfect for each other. What Star did in Would You Rather was totally uncalled for but she didn't know. I guess she would know once Raven and Robin told everybody. I shut down the computer and went to bed.

**A/N: There's that chapter and a long one at that! I'll update as soon as I can. I was only able to finish this because I threw up right before I was gonna leave for school so I gotta stay home. Sorry if the rain and full moon were cliché. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys and gals! Sorry I've been taking so long. I've had so many plot bunnies for other stories or I'll have writer's block for one story I'm working on. Our school also just finished crunch time for STAR testing so I'm kinda worn out. I also got Sims 3 and Rise of the Guardians, which I'm addicted to both now. Have you guys also heard of the Big Four? If you haven't it's Merida from Brave, Hiccup from How to Train Your Dragon, Rapunzel from Tangled, and Jack Frost from Rise of the Guardians all on one team and I love them together. Anyway this is the last chapter for this story! Hope you guys liked it!**

Chapter 6: Telling the Team

Raven's P.O.V.

I woke up to Robin's arms around me. I had a view of his face and found that he was awake.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty."

"That might be the most cliché name I've heard."

"Well, you are a sleeping beauty."

"What time is it?"

"I think around nine in the morning? I didn't want to get your clock because then I would wake you up."

I rolled off of him and stood up, checking the time. 9:05 AM. The others would be up now and Cyborg would be making breakfast.

"We should probably get dressed before the others become suspicious," I said as I went to my closet to get a uniform.

"Are we gonna tell them today or are we gonna keep quiet about it?"

"I think we should tell them during breakfast," I grabbed a uniform and laid it on my bed," Aren't you going to get dressed?"

"Right, right. Meet me by my bedroom when you're done."

"Alright."

He left and I quickly got changed. I looked in the mirror and found my hair sticking up a little on one side. I wetted it down after brushing it didn't work and headed out to Robin's bedroom. I knocked when I got there.

"Just a sec," I heard Robin say on the other side.

He opened the door. He was just pulling on his shirt and I saw a glimpse of his abs. my face heated up a little and I swore a light broke in the main room.

"You can come in you know," Robin said.

I stepped inside and the door closed with a 'whoosh'. His room was as plain as always; no pictures, no posters, and no personal belongings. It was the same tan color as all the rooms had originally started at.

"Sorry I'm taking so long. Got a quick video chat from Wally on how Jinx finally said yes to be his girlfriend."

"Did you tell him about us?" I asked.

"Yeah, we've known each other since I was nine and a half. Also, he said he knew we'd get together sometime." Robin buckled on his utility belt and stood next to me," Ready to go tell them?"

I nodded and we left his room. When we were in the elevator, his gloved hand brushed my hand. He was about to pull away but I held his hand.

"Isn't this what you do when you're dating?" I asked and he nodded his head.

The elevator stopped and we stepped out. We walked to the main room door and he stopped me.

"You ready for this?" he asked one final time.

I nodded my head and the doors opened. Everybody was sitting at the table eating. All their heads turned toward us.

"BB, you owe me five bucks," Cyborg held out his hand.

"Darn," Beast Boy grumbled and took a five out of his pocket.

"Wow, you finally got together," Terra said as we went to get some food.

"When are you and Beast Boy going to get together?" I asked her and everybody laughed while her and Beast Boy blushed.

"Good one Rae," Cyborg said and gave me a thumbs up," And Robin, I have a warning for you, if you hurt her in any way, I will hurt you ten times harder."

"Calm down Cy, I wouldn't want to hurt Rae."

"Don't call me Rae."

"Then why does he get to call you Rae?"

"Because he's not you."

"Dude, you just got burned by your girlfriend."

"Shut is BB."

We got some food and we sat down. We ate breakfast and kept teasing BB and Terra like we usually did. Everything was normal. Starfire didn't looked hurt at all that me and Robin were dating, in fact, she looked super happy.

"Starfire, why are you so happy?" I asked.

"Oh, Boyfriend Red Star called this morning and asked me out."

"And BB still owes me five bucks for that too."

"I'm gonna be broke by the end of the day!"

**A/N: How was it? Sorry if it was bad. Like I said, I'm worn out and trying to update all my stories today. **


End file.
